Wait For Me
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: Based on the popular tv series Friends. REVIEW!


"I just couldn't do it. I just can't marry him." Natara sat on the couch in Amy's apartment, her head in her hands. She was still in her wedding dress. She was supposed to get married today to Oscar, but she didn't even make it down the isle. Amy was sat next to Natara trying to comfort her.

"So, what actually happened?"

"Well, I was getting ready and I just looked at myself in the mirror. I turned my head to pick up my tiara which was attached to my veil and I noticed that it was gorgeous and the more I looked at it the more I realised that I was getting married. No more first dates. No more first kisses. Then I realised I like the tiara more than I did Oscar. So I just climbed out the window and came here." The bottom of Natara's dress was covered in mud. Her veil was torn and so were parts of her dress. She had black streaks down her face and her nose was slightly red.

"So what's it like? Knowing that your dad is probably really annoyed at you?" Blaise walks over to Natara with two hot chocolates in her hands. She gives one to Natara.

The phone starts ringing, Amy walks over to answer it.

"Natara, it's for you."

"Great." She walks over to receive the phone. Her dress making a swishing sound. She holds the phone up to her ear and flinches at the shouting

"Daddy, listen to me! All of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'. And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!" The room stays silent. No one has ever heard Natara speak that way. Ever.

"Look Daddy, it's my life. Well maybe I'll just stay here with Amy." They all turned to face Amy who just smiled and nodded. Natara mouthed "Thank you!" Before talking with her dad again "Well I don't need your money! Wait, I don't mean it! I was bluffing! Please don't hang up on…" She holds the phone away from her ear and sighs and sits back down on the couch. The room stays silent until Amy speaks up

"Everything's going to be fine."

"What if it's not? I had a plan and everything. Get married, settle down. But now?" Natara does a hand flick and moves her arm away simultaneously. "It just seems that everything is all…"

"…Floppy?" Amy interrupts

"Yeah."

"It'll be un-floppy soon. I promise."

"But what if it's not? What if there's only one person for everyone? What if my perfect person was meant to be Oscar?"

"What are you talking about? 'One Guy'? That's like saying there's only one flavour of ice cream for you. Let me tell you something, Nat. There's lots of flavours out there. There's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, Cherry Vanilla. You could get them with Jimmies, or nuts, or whipped cream! This is the best thing that ever happened to you! Welcome back to the world! Grab a spoon!"

"Just remember one thing. If you steal my ice cream, then there's going to be a problem" Blaise looks Natara in the eye.

"Blaise, I would never steal a man from you."

"Who said we were talking about people? No one comes between me and my ice cream." Natara smiles at Blaise's joke.

"You know what? I think everything is going to be ok."

Blaise left when it turned dark and Mal came over to see how you were doing.

"What are you going to do about all your stuff?"

"I'm just going to buy some new clothes tomorrow."

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I might mysteriously fall ill tomorrow morning."

"I might just join you on that." Natara and Mal laugh for a bit.

"We should head out for dinner again at Sean's."

"Yeah we should."

"Meet me at eight?"

"Sure. It's really late, I've probably got to go now. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Of course I am." Natara hugs Mal goodbye as he leaves. Amy walks out of her room, half asleep.

"Nat? What are you still doing up?"

"I just grabbed a spoon." Natara walked into her new room and went straight to sleep. Not noticing anything in the room.


End file.
